Conventionally, various compositions have been proposed as a composition using a hydration exothermic substance, such as zeolite, which generates heat through a chemical reaction or a physical-chemical reaction when it is brought into contact with water (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
However, in a composition containing hydration exothermic substance powder (hereinafter, also referred to as a “hydration exothermic substance-containing composition”), a sufficient warming effect cannot be stably exhibited since the hydration exothermic substance powder is likely to be precipitated during storage and to be hard to redispense easily.
Thus, with regards to hydration exothermic substance-containing compositions, attempts have been made to improve the dispersion stability or the redispersibility of the hydration exothermic substance powder by, for example, blending thickeners, clay minerals, surfactants, or the like (see, for example, Patent Literatures 4 to 6).
However, the hydration exothermic substance-containing composition in which thickeners, clay minerals or surfactants are blended is problematic in that the increase in their blending amount may cause a sticky, or frictional feeling after use, particularly for human body applications, and thus, a favorable sense of use cannot be obtained. Such problems are prominent when water-soluble polymer thickeners and clay minerals are blended, since they have adhesiveness.
Furthermore, with regards to the hydration exothermic substance-containing composition, in order to obtain a warming effect, it is necessary to bring water into contact with the hydration exothermic substance powder within the hydration exothermic substance-containing composition. Therefore, upon application of a hydration exothermic substance-containing composition, the user may have to mix the hydration exothermic substance-containing composition with water. In such a case, it may not be possible for the user to mix them in an appropriate mixing ratio, and as a result, a sufficient warming effect may not be exhibited.
Then, from the viewpoint of convenience, it is proposed that the hydration exothermic substance-containing composition is produced as an aerosol product (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Specifically, it is proposed that the hydration exothermic substance-containing composition and a water-containing composition are filled into a two-liquid mixing type aerosol container in a state where they are separated from each other.
However, in such an aerosol product, since the hydration exothermic substance-containing composition and the water-containing composition are discharged along with a propellant, due to heat of vaporization of the propellant at the application site, particularly for human body applications, so that a sufficient warming effect cannot be achieved.